<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight Club by ayrtonwilbury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375200">Fight Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury'>ayrtonwilbury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, F/M, Fight Club - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ben and co make a fight club</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started out as a joke in college. The four of them were all drunk, watched <em>Fight Club</em> one too many times, and Poe was the one that suggested that they start one. Finn was the first to laugh it off and said that Poe was an idiot. Hux was the second to comment that it was a terrible idea and if they had members, a bunch of people would come out and ruin the entire thing. Like, they could get expelled because that’s all Hux worried about. Ben was the third, thought it was a great fucking idea, and told the three to meet him at the old junkyard off of route 29 at midnight.</p><p>And so it started. First with the four of them and then it turned into a group of nine. The other five were random guys that went to school with them. Ben told the other five that if they said anything to anyone about the club, it would disband and it would never happen again. They met at the junkyard that Ben actually worked at. Plutt didn’t care as long as the blood was cleaned and Ben could actually work afterwards. Nine guys all together to vent out their frustrations on each other. The nine never interacted outside of the fight club, except for the original four members. They would see each other in the real world, each with a mass of broken noses, black eyes, bruised faces, and egos. They met once a month in the dirty junkyard in nothing but jeans and white t-shirts, ready to face each other with nothing but their anger issues.</p><p>Ben cracked his neck, his right eye still black from the last fight last month but he was so angry that he wanted to kill someone. He cracked his knuckles and stared at his unfortunate victim; Dopheld Mitaka. Poor guy. Mitaka was a mousy little fellow compared to Ben, who was built like a fucking tank. Ben wondered how long it would take Mitaka to fold and then began to think about how long it would take for Mitaka to actually get a punch in before Ben tackled him to the ground and destroyed his face.</p><p>“Ben,” Hux told him lowly and gripped Ben’s shoulder. “Go easy on the kid, all right? He’s the youngest.”</p><p>Ben stared at Hux, his eyes black with the lust of fighting. “Then he shouldn’t have volunteered to face me.”</p><p>Someone moved and turned on the music; some death metal band that Ben doesn’t care to learn. Mitaka moved around like a scared animal, trapped with an even bigger animal. Ben could feel the growl in his throat. He lunged at Mitaka with all his might when the music stopped. Ben dropped his arm and whipped around to see a woman at the stereo; Rey. Rey was Ben’s coworker at the junkyard and Ben’s never really met a girl who knew more about cars than Rey. Rey also came out of nowhere, one day Ben had the store to himself and the next, this girl was working alongside him and had been for the past few months. Funny, Ben thought to himself as he remembered her asking him where he kept getting these black eyes and his broken nose. Ben never told her because this was his, it was his thing that no one could touch. Not Rey, not Plutt, not even his parents could stop him from doing this fight club. He needed this escape, he needed the release. Ben blinked, his anger barely fizzled out as he glared at Rey with her arms crossed over her chest like a mom catching her kids doing something wrong.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Poe demanded as the nine just stared.</p><p>“So this is what you do every month,” was all she said as she dropped her coat. “Nine little boys that come out here in the middle of the night and fight each other. How incredibly childish.”</p><p>“What do you want, Rey?” Ben asked as he continued to stare at her. He never stared at her face full of freckles or how her smile would always make his day better, no. He didn’t want her to see him like this, like an animal ready to kill its prey.</p><p>Rey cracked her knuckles and gently pushed Mitaka out of the way. Mitaka didn’t say a word but just had a look of relief on his face. She grinned at him and put her fists up. “I want to fight.”</p><p>“What? No!” Ben stated angrily.</p><p>“What?” Rey demanded, her hands on her hips. “You think that because I’m a girl that I can’t fight?”</p><p>Jeers came from the crowd and Ren stared at her with a new rage. Finally, he shook his head, a grin on his face. He’ll give her a few punches and that will be that. He flexed his fingers and still smiled at her. “All right, sweetheart, fine. You can fight but it’s going to be me.”</p><p>“I didn’t want anyone else,” Rey answered as she warmed up. “Been wanting to kick your ass for a while, Solo.”</p><p>Cocky little minx, he thought but his smile still remained. Someone moved and turned on the music once more while the others encircled the two into a small pit. God, he towered over her and he prayed that he doesn’t fucking kill her with one punch. Oh God, that would be a mess to explain to the cops.</p><p>Ben watched her, she moved around like a snake or a feral sand gremlin. She taunted him, teased him, and then she moved.</p><p>“Fuck!” Ben cried out as her fist collided with his face. He stumbled back while the others hooted and hollered. Ben spat out blood and moved just as fast. It was like a dance that they choreographed for this very moment. Every time he moved, she moved just as fast, and she managed to get a few punches to his stomach and kidneys. His wingspan was larger than hers but she was able to stay in the box just outside of his reach. When he moved to punch her with a left hook, she sidestepped and clocked him right in the jaw. When he would go low, she went high and moved quicker than he did. He’d actually be lying to himself if he wasn’t just a bit turned on from this. When he managed to get one punch in and she stumbled back. She stared at him in shock as she held her face.</p><p>“What the fuck, Ben!” she cried out as blood streamed down her chin.</p><p>“Fuck, Rey, are you all right?” Ben asked with worry. He quickly moved and stood in front of her to get a glimpse of the wound but she jumped, wrapping her legs around his neck and dropped him onto the ground. She rolled on top of him and panted, her hands right by his neck and ready to rip it out. He chuckled, his teeth stained red as he put up his hands in surrender. “You cheated.”</p><p>“And you think too much while you fight,” she teased and rolled off of him and helped him to his feet. “So what do I win?”</p><p>“From me? Dinner,” Ben grinned.</p><p>The others in the crowd, cheered and congratulated Rey for her win. Poe even managed to lift her up onto his shoulders to parade her around while Ben leaned against one of the wooden pillars.</p><p>From that moment on, the club went from nine to ten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>